


Day 231

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [231]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [231]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 231

Jonas paced in the damp cave that the Carta had converted into a sleeping area for the Wardens. It was not the worst accommodation Jonas had had to deal with since joining the Wardens, but he had a horrible feeling about what was to come. The things Janeka had said were terrifying, not to mention blasphemous.

Allying with, not only Darkspawn, but one of the original magisters who had entered the Golden City and been cast down to spread the Maker’s curse upon Thedas: it was unthinkable. Yet Alic seemed convinced, at least he didn’t reject the idea outright.

“This is the only way for peace,” said the voice. “The Darkspawn kill many innocents, they are a test from the Maker. A test of the mercy of mankind.”

Jonas tried to ignore the voice. He knew it for what it was. He knew what he was expected to do. Any extreme to oppose the Blight. Alic and Janeka seemed to think that any extreme meant allying with the Dakrspawn, but Jonas knew better. He found a secluded corner of the cave where the others wouldn’t be able to look over his shoulder. Jonas retrieved his ink and parchment and penned a letter for the First Warden, warning him what Janeka was trying to do here.

He was not a master of stealth by any means, but Kuno had shown him a few tricks over the years. Once the ink had dried, Jonas slipped out of the cave, citing the call of nature to Alec. As soon as he was out of sight, set out back the way they had come, keeping to the shadows as much as possible. The floor was not conducive to sneaking but that worked to his advantage. He could hear the dwarves coming long before they could see him, giving him enough time to find a crevasse to squeeze into and wait for the Carta to pass him by.

He went undetected until he reached the beach. There, he ran into four dwarves who were on patrol and he had nowhere to hide. He considered trying to talk his way out but they didn’t give him that chance. They immediately drew their weapons and Jonas took off running. It was hard to run through the sand but the dwarves were having the same problem and Jonas had longer legs. He thought he might escape but a knife hit him in the back, slicing through his shoulder. It wasn’t a debilitating hit and he pushed forwards, leaving his presewers behind.

He notices something was wrong when he couldn't catch his breath even after he stopped running. His legs were turning to jelly and his vision was starting to blur. The knife must have been poisoned. He had no idea what kind of poison it might be, or where in the city he could find an antidote, Kunou usually handled that sort of thing.

Jonas had accepted his death, even before he joined the Wardens. If he could use his last moments of life to warn the Wardens about Janeka, he would consider that a noble end.

He staggered his way to the Hanged Man and found Nalanna watching for them.

“What happened?” she gasped, rushing to Joanas’ side. He could barely stand, barely see and he didn’t have breath for more than a few words. 

“Take… this… to Weisshaupt ,” he said, holding out the letter. The last thing he saw before the darkness claimed him was Nalanna’s look of horror as she read it.


End file.
